Princess Dorathea
Princess Dorathea, also known as Dora Mattingly, Dora the Dragon Ghost, or simply Dora, is one of the reformed villains that Danny encounters in Danny Phantom. She is the younger sister of Prince Aragon and lives with him in a castle in the Ghost Zone that was, until "Beauty Marked," stuck in medieval times. Like her brother, she possesses an amulet that allows her to turn into a dragon. History Previous Life Though little is known about her life before she died, it's been established that she was a princess sometime during the middle ages, most likely of a European kingdom, though it is unknown which one it was or if it was even a real realm. She was a young girl at the time of dying whose evil mother wouldn't let her go to the costume ball. It is also very likely that her brother, Prince Aragon, treated her the same, abusive way he did in "Beauty Marked." Season 1 She first appears in "Parental Bonding," when she wants to go to the princess costume ball, but her mother won't let her. When Danny defeats her she drops her amulet, which the unknowing Danny gives to Paulina and eventually ends up with Sam. Both accidentally use the amulet's power to turn into dragons. At the end of the episode she is still sad that she couldn't go to the ball but gets near Tucker, much to his horror. It is unknown how she gets her amulet back afterwards. She is later seen in "Prisoners of Love," where she still can't go to the ball. In anger, she turns into her dragon form and spends a great deal of the remaining episode chasing Sam and Tucker until she crashes into Walker's prison while trying to follow them. Season 2 She appears in her dragon form in "Reign Storm" fleeing the Ghost Zone along with several other ghosts and usually having Sidney Poindexter riding her. She later appears in "Beauty Marked," when she tries to find a bride for her brother. It is revealed in this episode that for the last 1600 years, he has been constantly bullying her to get her to find him a human wife. Disguised as a human (with the name "Dora Mattingly"), Princess Dorathea organizes a beauty contest at Casper High to find him one. Sam is accidentally named the winner and Dora takes her to the Ghost Zone to become Aragon's bride, but Danny and Tucker travel to his kingdom to rescue her. During the final battle between Danny and the prince, Sam convinces Dora to stand up to her brother and Dora realizes her power is equal to his. She battles her brother, but he quickly beats her. When all seems lost Danny grabs his amulet, stripping him of his dragon power. Dora dethrones Aragon, takes over, and unfreezes time. Season 3 Her final appearance is in "Phantom Planet," where she helps turn the planet intangible. Appearance As a humanoid ghost, Dora has light green skin, red eyes, and long blonde hair that's gathered in a French braid. She wears purple lipstick, a blue headband, and her Amulet of Aragon. Her outfit consists of a two-toned light blue princess-style dress with long sleeves and a green band around the waist. She also wears light blue flats As a dragon, Dora's body has the same two-toned light blue color scheme. She has red eyes, sharp teeth, and green horns and ears. She has a flaming green spine and wears her amulet around her neck. As Dora Mattingly, Dora has fair skin, blue eyes, and long blonde hair that almost reaches her hips, She wears pink lipstick, along with a light blue headband, earrings, gloves, and a golden necklace and ring with a large green ball on her right finger. She also wears a light blue dress with a light green pattern resembling scales of a dragon, and she also wore light blue high heels with golden straps on her angles. Personality As a dragon, Dora can be violent and assertive. While not in dragon form, she tends to be more timid and friendly toward others. She is very submissive to her brother, though she resents his power. She becomes more confident when Sam helps her realize she is as powerful as Aragon, eventually helping to defeat him in battle. Relationships Prince Aragon Aragon is Dora's older brother. The two have equal power, though Dora does not realize it at first. He has been abusing her for the past 1600 years, and it is likely that he did so when they were alive as well. He oppresses her and tells her that she is not supposed to think but do only what he says. She hates his treatment of her but does not figure out she is strong enough to stand up to him until Sam convinces her. Danny Phantom In her first appearance Dora is an enemy to Danny, though she does not have evil motives. In "Beauty Marked," Dora is initially an enemy, though it is only because she is acting on her brother's orders. At the end of the episode she and Danny work together to defeat Aragon, and it can be assumed she and Danny are on good terms now. Sam Manson In "Beauty Marked," Sam is initially hostile towards Dora because her beauty pageant embodies everything Sam hates. Their relationship only becomes worse when Sam discovers that Dora is a ghost. After Sam is declared the winner of the pageant and Dora takes her to the castle, Sam sees that Dora is not really evil and is being forced to do what her brother wants. Sam helps Dora realize that she is as powerful as her brother and Dora frees her. The two are presumably on good terms now. Sidney Poindexter It can be assumed that they have a good relationship as he was seen riding on her back twice in "Reign Storm." Powers and Abilities *'Standard Ghost Powers (Presumably)': She has the standard ghost powers, though she is not shown to use them often except for hovering. *'Dragon Physiology/Transformation': Her amulet allows her to turn into a dragon having these powers: **'Flight': Either because she is a dragon or a ghost (maybe even both), she is able to fly at great speeds. **'Fire-breathing': Due to her dragon nature, she is able to breathe ghostly green fire from her mouth. **'Supernatural Strength': Possibly due to her size and dragon nature she is equally as strong as her brother Aragon in his dragon form, who is almost as strong as, if not stronger than, Danny. The first example of strength shown by someone with her powers was when Sam lifts the grades of the school's stadium with incredible ease. **'Supernatural Endurance': She was able to survive several attacks from Danny and her brother without any further damage. **'Claws': Her hands become sharp claws. **'Cold Breath': To blow out fires, she can use her breath. *'Shapeshifting': She can change her appearance to that of a human. Sightings Trivia *When said together Dora and Aragon's names sound similar to "Dragon," which may have been part of the reason behind her brother's name. *Dora's voice actor, Susanne Blakeslee, also voices Wanda and Timmy's Mom on another Butch Hartman show, The Fairly OddParents. *Dora was originally voiced by Grey DeLisle. *Unlike Sam and Paulina, she demonstrated control over her dragon form in "Beauty Marked." This is further emphasized by the fact that she still has the same voice in both human and dragon form, unlike her original appearance. Gallery Category:Ghosts Category:Females Category:Allies Category:Antagonists Category:Reformed antagonists Category:Recurring antagonists Category:Royalty